dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Copycat989
Welcome Copycat989! If you are anything like the Copycat989 from the MDP, you will fit in here nicely. ;) Cheers! --Jamie 21:20, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. That was qute. Copycat989 22:56, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Your wish is my command As much as I lurrrrve that Alex Ross Wonder Woman pic, I agree, its time to switch Diana out for a little while. I figure since you've been muscling up the Ivy gallery so much lately, that Pam should get the spotlight for a little while. Oh...thanks for the compliments as well. Now... *cracks knuckles* ... gotta refresh those news files! --Brian Kurtz 17:04, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks a lot Brian! I've seen Poison Ivy featured a lot in the mainstream media. She has a lot of staues/action figures and she also appeared in the Batman Cartoon. And yeah, that picture of Wonder Woman is cool. Copycat989 11:35, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Personal Artwork I'm still having a hard time understanding the nuances of the site. When I add pictures to character bios, I add the "Character Image"" as the tag, but if I want to add personal artwork and link them to my bio, how do I do that? Thor2000 16:59, 5 May 2007 (UTC) are photo-manipulations as long as they are acceptable okay? I've got a few pics of my favorite actresses as superheroes Thor2000 17:08, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Recent Hindu Gods I've been so busy working on new bios for my myth site I haven't done much on the Marvel or DC Databases; I hope the recent Hindu gods I added meet your approval. I'll ad more info as I catch up. Thor2000 17:11, 5 May 2007 (UTC) External image editing Hi Copycat989! CleverGuy here. Do you know any good helper application to use when you're editing an image externally? (And if you know any, could you give me a link to it?) Greetings, The Clever Guy Talk! 07:21, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Hey CleverGuy (nice nickname btw)! I don't use an external image editor, I edit images with photoshop cs & then I upload them. If you want to modigy an image wich was already uploaded, you can umload the new version separately & then mark the old one with Category:To Be Deleted Copycat989 15:35, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, The Clever Guy (Talk/ ) 17:47, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Legion of Super-Heroes characters Hi. The most recent additions to Tasmia Mallor (New Earth)/Gallery should be placed under Tasmia Mallor (Pre-Zero Hour)/Gallery, as they depict the first incarnation of her. Also, these images Bronze Age Legion of Super-Heroes.jpg (Pre-Zero Hour), Legion of Super-Heroes by Alex Ross.jpg (Pre-Zero Hour), LSH-SFaO-1.jpg (Post-Zero Hour) TheLegion-33.jpg (Post-Zero Hour) and LSHv5-2005-6.jpg (Most recent incarnation) are great to distinguish the different incarnations. Just wanted you to know before I made any changes. Let me know if you have any thoughts about this. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 14:59, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Hi. I see a bunch of LSH characters recently, nice. Maybe they should be named as per the naming conventions, though? ::--Roygbiv666 17:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :I think generally, if they are from comics before the Crisis on Infinite Earths or even Zero Hour, they are all considered Pre-Zero Hour or something. If you can figure out from their first appearances if they're before, I think, 1994 (Zero Hour), then they all should be moved (I can help) to "Real Name (Pre-Zero Hour)" or something. Lemme know. ::Roygbiv666 17:40, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Thx Copycat989 18:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Naming conventions are here. Roygbiv666 17:51, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Image you uploaded Hi- I was recently informed that an image of mine was being used in the Zatanna gallery. I don't mind if you keep it there, but could you please give me credit? I'd just like my name and website listed. This is the image: Zatanna: Just a Little Luck Thanks very much- Kristin Allen www.FoxyArt.net Fables stuff Hey Copycat, how ya doin? I know you've been heavily involved in uploading the Fables pics, so I wanted to give you a heads up on some new pages I've been monkeying with. I've been shuffling some images around between respective artist/cover/universe galleries. I've created an Earth-Fables/Gallery page, which is where I've been putting a lot of the virgin (or textless) covers. I figure we'll use the Fables/Covers for just the standard covers. I've also created a Mark Buckingham/Art page, so we can dump comic panels there. I'll prolly make one for Lan Medina, as well as any other artists. If there are any images that I miss putting into the Earth-Fables/Gallery page, please, by all means, load as many in there that you can find! Thanks. --Brian Kurtz 14:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC)